


Spark Stilinski

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Time Travel, a little bit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Basado tras la temporada 2. Stiles está estudiando para convertirse en el emisario de la manada Hale cuando lee por error un hechizo que puede alterar las cosas. Más concretamente al viajar al pasado.STETER FANFICTEEN WOLF DISCLAIMER





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles va en el asiento del copiloto del Camaro, aunque es raro, pues quien está conduciendo es Peter Hale, quien hace unas semanas estaba muerto, y ahora lo está acompañando a la veterinaria de Deaton.

—¿Seguro que Derek te ha dejado su coche así sin más? —Pregunta Stiles por cuarta vez, haciendo que Peter no se digne en responder, la única señal de haber sido escuchado la recibe cuando el lobo rueda los ojos. —Mira, solo quiero que sepas que si el gran Alpha está enfadado, no tendré problema en venderte y huir.

—Oh, menudo futuro emisario va a tener la manada Hale. —Murmura Peter cuando gira a la derecha y aparca al lado de la moto de Scott. Peter siente el corazón del humano latir más y más rápido en señal de nerviosismo. —¿Aún no le hablas?

—En su estúpido plan con Gerard Argent dejó que me secuestraran y torturaran durante horas con Erica y Boyd, no, no estoy perdonándolo pronto. —Murmura Stiles mientras bajan del coche y entran a la clínica por la zona de atrás, siendo recibidos por Deaton. —Hey, doc. ¿Tienes esos libros para mí?

—Si, aquí tienes. —Dice Deaton dejando tres libros de aspecto antiguo en las manos de Stiles. —Solo uno es de hechizos que una chispa como tú puede hacer. Los otros dos son de comportamiento y dinámica de manadas. 

Stiles asiente y le da las gracias al veterinario de forma vaga, más centrado leyendo uno de los libros, pero cuando escucha a Scott decir su nombre, simplemente se da la vuelta y se marcha seguido por Peter, quien no dice una sola palabra hasta que se han alejado lo suficiente de la clínica.

—Ahora dime, has venido conmigo porque Derek no me quería a solas con Deaton y Scott, ¿verdad? —Pregunta Stiles sin levantar la vista del libro que está leyendo, pero observa de reojo la sonrisa del lobo.

—Ya decía yo que eras un chico inteligente, cariño. —Murmura Peter y conduce hacia la mansión Hale que está siendo reconstruida por la manada, cosa que sorprende a Stiles, ya que lo único que queda es pintar las paredes y decorar el interior. Al bajar del coche, Derek mira mal a su tío y gruñe levemente.

—Te lo dije. —Canturrea Stiles antes de entrar e ir hacia una de las pocas habitaciones ya listas, la biblioteca. Las otras únicas habitaciones amuebladas son la cocina, el salón y las habitaciones de quienes ya viven aquí, es decir, Derek, Peter, Isaac, Erica y Boyd. Las demás aún están vacías.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, camina hacia el mullido sillón que pidió al Alpha, y comienza a leer sobre la dinámica de las manadas. Pero claramente su vista se dirige una y otra vez hacia el único libro de hechizos.

—¿Qué mal puede hacer leer uno o dos? —Murmura para si mismo y deja los otros dos libros sobre sus rodillas, abriendo el libro y sonriendo al ver como las letras comienzan a ordenarse para que solo las chispas puedan leerlas. —Increíble.

Stiles lee algunos hechizos consiguiendo levitar algunos lápices, encender y apagar las luces, y que un lagarto persiga casi diez minutos seguidos a Jackson. Stiles se siente satisfecho por haber usado su magia cuando ve un hechizo casi al final del libro. 

—¿W swoim obecnym jesteś, ale teraz do przeszłości pójdziesz. Raz, dwa, trzy, może nie możesz dostać się do przyszłości? —Lee Stiles en un perfecto polaco, dadas sus raíces por parte de madre. Luego frunce el ceño y piensa en lo que acaba de leer. —¿A qué se refiere con “en tu presente estás, pero ahora al pasado irás. Uno, dos, tres, puede que al futuro no puedas llegar”?

Su cabeza comienza a girar y Stiles debe cerrar los ojos, de fondo escucha a la manada intentando entrar de forma desesperada en la biblioteca, pero comienzan a escucharse más y más lejanas esas voces hasta que parece caer. La chispa abre los ojos y jadea al ver que ha aparecido en mitad del bosque.

Unas arcadas suben por su garganta y vomita todo lo que tenía su estómago a un lado, haciendo una mueca de asco. Mira a su alrededor, y cae en la cuenta de que los tres libros aún están en su regazo.

—¡Eh! —Exclama la voz de una mujer cerca suyo, y Stiles levanta la vista para quedarse viendo fijamente la figura que lo mira fijamente. Entonces Stiles cae en la cuenta de que puede que haya viajado al maldito pasado.

—¿Mamá?


	2. Chapter 2

La mujer frente a Stiles es claramente Claudia Stilinski, nunca tendría dudas con su madre después de casi seis años sin verla desde que ella… Desde que ella se fue por esa maldita enfermedad. Es claramente su madre. —Mamá.

La mujer mira fijamente a Stiles y luego sonríe cariñosamente. —Mieczysław, ¿eres tú, cariño? —Pregunta Claudia arrodillándose frente a la chispa y sonriendo de nuevo. —Si, eres tú. No hay duda.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? —Pregunta Stiles maravillado de volver a ver a su madre, habiéndola echado tantísimo de menos. Claudia se ríe muy parecido a como lo hace Stiles, y lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo. 

—Pequeño, una madre reconoce a su hijo tenga la edad que tenga. Aunque mi Mieczysław ahora tiene ocho años y está en el colegio. —Dice Claudia y pasa un brazo por el de su hijo para comenzar a caminar. —Me gustaría saber cómo es que estás aquí.

—Yo quiero saber cómo es que no estás alucinando. Además, ¿qué años se supone que es? ¿Esto es real o un maldito sueño? —Exclama Stiles comenzando a perder los nervios, pero su madre le golpea suavemente en la nariz para que se tranquilice, algo que sólo ella sabe. —Lo siento.

—A ver, es 2005 y no es un sueño. —Dice Claudia con una sonrisa. —Y no estoy sorprendida porque el hechizo que te ha traído hasta aquí es mío. Estaba escrito justo en ese pequeño libro que tienes en tu mano.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo, pero por primera vez en su vida no sabe qué decir. Está mirando a su madre de nuevo con unos nuevos ojos, viéndola totalmente confiada, y seguramente sepa sobre hombres lobo y todo ese mundo sobrenatural, Stiles no tiene ninguna duda.

—¿Eres una chispa? —Pregunta Stiles de sopetón, y Claudia se ríe de nuevo. —Oye, es una pregunta legítima. Este es tu libro de hechizos, después de todo. 

—Si, pequeño. Soy una chispa, y actualmente soy la emisaria de la manada Hale, pero estoy ayudando a Deaton a que lo sea, ya que estaba pensando en retirarme. —Dice Claudia y espera pacientemente a que su hijo asimile la información.

—Entonces puedes… Podemos… —Dice Stiles pensando en las posibilidades de estar en el pasado. —Puedo evitar que ocurran tantas cosas malas, mamá. Puedo evitar que…

—No, pequeño. —Dice Claudia súbitamente seria. —Intentar cambiar el pasado puede empeorar el futuro. Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar, debe pasar. Aunque sea el peor futuro inimaginable.

—Pero…

—No. ¿Es que acaso quieres empeorarlo todo? —Pregunta Claudia de forma severa justo cuando llegan al tan conocido Jeep. —Venga, sube.

—Oh, dios. ¿Cómo lo mantienes tan limpio y… arreglado? —Pregunta Stiles, y luego su madre se ríe levemente de su hijo. Stiles sube en el coche, en el asiento copiloto, y su madre conduce hacia la carretera que va por la Reserva. Stiles irremediablemente busca algún signo de hombres lobo pese a que, bueno, saben esconderse bien.

Stiles se muerde el labio inferior pensando en cómo podría cambiar el futuro, cómo podría evitar el incendio, evitar que Peter pase seis años en coma, que Peter se vuelva loco y que muerda a Scott. Stiles quiere evitarle todo el sufrimiento a Peter, queriendo que sea tal y como Derek se lo ha descrito en varias ocasiones.

—Espera, si eres emisaria de la manada Hale, se supone que papá sabe sobre los hombres lobo, ¿no? —Pregunta Stiles de un momento a otro, cayendo en la cuenta de todo lo que no sabe de su familia.

—Es complicado, pequeño. —Dice Claudia, y parece que sigue hablando, pero Stiles se mantiene en silencio mientras observa un Camaro negro que conduce en dirección contraria hacia la mansión Hale. Stiles intenta no mirar, pero fuerza su mirada para intentar averiguar quien conduce el coche, y se sorprende al ver un clon de Derek, pero este parece una versión madura de él, pero lo que más le llama la atención es el joven Peter Hale que va en el asiento del copiloto. —¿Mieczysław? Pequeño, ¿qué pasa?

—N-nada. Sólo estaba pensando en cómo volver a casa. —Dice Stiles. —Si no puedo cambiar el pasado, ¿qué demonios hago aquí entonces?

—No sé como llevarte a tu tiempo. —Dice Claudia frunciendo el ceño. —Podemos averiguarlo juntos. Te quedarás en casa, le diré a Noah que eres un estudiante de intercambio o algo así. No te preocupes.

—Oh, dios. Me voy a ver a mi mismo. —Dice Stiles asombrado. —Es… Esto va a ser tan raro. Necesito volver mamá, mi manada no puede vivir sin mí. Morirán en menos de dos días, te lo aseguro.

—¿Tu manada? —Pregunta Claudia enarcando una ceja totalmente curiosa. —Me encantaría saber qué ocurre, pero no puedo saberlo. Agh, maldita sea mi curiosidad.

—Es la maldición Stilinski. —Dice Stiles con una sonrisa al ver cuanto se parece a su madre. De un momento a otro, su sonrisa se borra al darse cuenta de que estos gestos, estos detalles, y todo lo que se parece físicamente a su madre debió dolerle bastante a su padre cuando ella murió. Ver a su madre reflejada en Stiles debió ser devastador.  
Stiles se queda en silencio pese a saber que debería aprovechar estos momentos en el pasado, es más, debería aprovechar estar en el pasado y ver cómo era todo antes, cuando la gran Talia Hale estaba viva y protegiendo Beacon Hills.

Al llegar a la casa Stilinski, Stiles respira hondo y observa el coche patrulla de su padre aparcado, quien aún es el ayudante del Sheriff. Claudia sonríe dando ánimos a Stiles, y ambos salen del jeep, y cuando entran en casa, Stiles jadea al ver a su padre tan joven y sano en la cocina.

—Noah, cielo. —Dice Claudia y besa a Noah en los labios, quien devuelve el saludo con una mirada tan amorosa, que Stiles jadea al saber la pena profunda que siente su padre en su presente. —Este es…

—Stiles. —Dice Stiles sonriendo amablemente. —Soy Stiles Wayne. 

Claudia enarca una ceja ante el apellido que ha elegido su hijo y luego rueda los ojos divertida. Noah parece sorprendido, y luego murmura en voz baja: —¿Wayne? ¿Cómo Batman?


	3. Chapter 3

Su padre se va a trabajar y Stiles se queda a solas con su madre, y en cuanto escuchan cómo el coche se aleja, Claudia lleva a su hijo al sótano, donde hay un montón de libros, un sillón de cuero de aspecto antiguo y una pequeña mesita que tiene una lampara roja en ella. 

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles mirando el sótano totalmente sorprendido. —He crecido aquí, y es la primera vez que veo el sótano así. 

—Es un hechizo. Otras chispas pueden ver el sótano como de verdad es. —Explica su madre y comienza a sacar diversos libros de las estanterías. —Deberíamos encontrar en estos libros algún hechizo para devolverte a tu tiempo. No quiero que a tu padre o a mí nos dé un ataque al ver que no estás.

Stiles se queda mirando a su madre sin saber qué decir, porque ella no estará volviéndose loca al ver que no está, porque no estará. Su madre parece darse cuenta de la cara que pone su hijo, porque se queda en silencio y sabiamente no pregunta por el futuro.

—No hablemos de eso, mamá. —Dice Stiles antes de sentarse con ella en el sillón y leer el libro que su madre le ha pasado. Se quedan así durante casi tres horas sin conseguir ninguna respuesta para devolver a Stiles a su tiempo. —Esto me desilusionado más que el final de Juego de Tronos. 

Claudia enarca una ceja cerrando el libro, y luego se levanta, estirándose de la misma manera que lo hace Stiles cuando pasa muchas horas sentado frente a su ordenador. 

—Sabes que no puedes decir esas cosas. No sé que es Juego de Tronos. —Dice Claudia subiendo las escaleras con su hijo detrás de ella. Ambos comen, y hablan de cosas que no sean perjudiciales para el futuro de ambos y del resto del mundo hasta que suena el teléfono de la casa. Claudia se levanta y responde, comenzando a hablar rápidamente, haciendo que sea imposible para Stiles entender lo que está diciendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Stiles al ver la cara de su madre, quien suspira y parece debatirse entre decirle a su hijo o no. —¿Mamá?

—Algo le ha pasado al hijo de Talia Hale bajo el Nemetón. —Dice Claudia de sopetón, como si no pudiera aguantarse más.

—Oh. Paige ha muerto en los brazos de Derek, ¿no? —Pregunta Stiles frunciendo el ceño apenando. Sabiendo que ese fue el motivo por el cual sus ojos se volvieron azules, y que Peter tuvo que ver. —Ahora debe estar destrozado.

—¿C-conoces a Derek? —Pregunta Claudia antes de sonreír. —Entonces en el futuro estarás en la manada Hale. Eso me encanta, serás el futuro emisario de la manada Hale.

—No puedo hablar de eso, ¿recuerdas? —Dice Stiles sonriendo divertido a su pesar, y Claudia se golpea suavemente la frente y menea la cabeza. 

—Se me había olvidado. —Dice Claudia, luego mira el reloj y abre los ojos con sorpresa. —Oh, mier-miércoles, tenemos que ir a buscarte, ósea a Stiles, ósea a tu yo bebé. 

—No es un bebé. —Murmura Stiles levantándose de la silla y caminando con su madre hacia el Jeep, escuchando cómo se ríe de él. Cuando sube al coche, Claudia pone música, y Stiles y su madre cantan durante todo el camino hacia la escuela en la que estudió Stiles y ahora está su mini yo. 

—Voy a por Stiles, espera aquí. —Dice Claudia y sale del Jeep, caminando hacia una Melissa más joven. Stiles no puede evitar mirar a todos los niños, reconociendo a un montón de gente que estudia con él, y no puede evitar una carcajada al ver a un mini Jackson tropezándose y cayendo en el césped.

—Oh, dios. Me encantaría tener mi móvil aquí y grabar eso. —Murmura Stiles para si mismo. Luego ve al resto de la manada saliendo después, cada uno en su mundo, y Stiles no puede evitar soltar un gritito emocionado cuando se ve a si mismo y a Scott saliendo juntos, riéndose de algo que ahora él no recuerda. —Diablos, soy adorable.

—Eso no es raro para nada. —Dice una voz detrás de él, y Stiles grita mientras se da la vuelta y ve asomado en su ventana a un Peter Hale de apenas dieciocho año. —Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

—Oh, dios mío. —Dice Stiles sin saber qué más decir. Peter está frente a él, sonriendo divertido por haberlo asustado. —Oh, dios mío. OH, DIOS MÍO.  
—¿Es lo único que sabes decir? —Pregunta Peter enarcando una ceja, y cuando Stiles abre la boca para responder, Peter se aleja del Jeep y va hacia la escuela, levantando en brazos a una niña que Stiles sabe que es Cora Hale. 

Stiles sigue en shock, porque parece que los ojos de Peter son muchísimo más claros, y simplemente lo han hipnotizado. El humano nunca pensó que Peter fuese así de joven, simplemente lo deja boquiabierto.

—Stiles, mira, este es Mieczysław. Mich, este es Stiles. —Dice Claudia, y Stiles se mira a si mismo sonreír de forma adorable.

—Hey, amigo. Encantado de conocerte. —Dice Stiles cuando su mini yo sube en el asiento trasero del jeep. El humano no recordaba tener una mochila tan increíble. —A mí también me gusta Batman, me encanta tu mochila.

—La compró mi papá. —Dice mini Stiles con orgullo en la voz, y Stiles maldice en voz baja, porque realmente es adorable. Claudia sube tras el volante y niega divertida antes de fruncir el ceño cuando ve a Peter marcharse con su sobrina.

—Tenemos que ir a la mansión Hale. —Dice Claudia antes de arrancar y conducir detrás del coche de Peter. —Tengo que hablar con Talia.


	4. Chapter 4

El viaje a la mansión Hale es sumamente interesante, porque Stiles y mini Stiles han estado hablando de las razones por las cuales Batman es un superhéroe increíble. Claudia no ha parado de negar divertida mientras los escucha hablar y hablar y hablar. Y cuando Mieczysław ha descubierto que Stiles “se apellida” Wayne, se ha puesto a saltar emocionado en su asiento, preguntándole si ha vivido alguna vez en Gotham.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Dice Claudia bajando del Jeep y ayudando a mini Stiles a bajar mientras Stiles intenta que sus sentimientos no lo traicionen. Está viendo a Peter salir del coche que iba por delante, y el latido de su corazón no para de latir con fuerza. —¿Stiles?

—Si, ya voy. —Dice Stiles sonriendo e intenta no sorprenderse cuando su yo pequeño le da la mano para caminar juntos hacia el interior, siendo recibidos por Talia Hale. La gran Talia Hale. 

—Talia, querida. —Dice Claudia sonriendo y abrazando a la Alpha Hale. —¿Te acuerdas de mi hijo Mieczysław?

—Hola, pequeño Mich. —Dice Talia cuando no es capaz de decir el nombre de Stiles de forma correcta. Luego, la Alpha se centra en la chispa y sonríe afablemente. —¿Y tú eres?

—Oh, un placer, soy Stiles Wayne. —Dice Stiles forzando su chispa para esconder el latido de su corazón y que la loba no escuche su mentira, además de que da gracias a su pulsera que oculta su aroma. —Estoy aprendiendo de la chispa Stilinski.

—Oh, Clau, no sabía que estabas enseñando a otra chispa, una tan fuerte. —Dice Talia dejándonos entrar, y Stiles tiene que esforzarse por no reírse de ver a un Derek adolescente siendo maquillado por sus primas pequeñas con un ceño fruncido al máximo. —Oh, Derek cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Ashley y Kim me han querido maquillar para probar el maquillaje que tío Peter les ha regalado. —Dice Derek, y luego sus ojos se abren de forma cómica al ver a Stiles, viéndose totalmente avergonzado. —Hum, visitas.

—Si, visitas. —Dice Peter riéndose de su sobrino mientras usa una cámara de aspecto antiguo, aunque para la época es bastante nueva, haciéndole fotos a Derek. —Sonríe, princesa Der-bear.

—Deja a Derek en paz. Ahora no es el momento para esto, sabes lo que le pasó anoche, Peter. —Dice Talia haciendo brillar sus ojos rojo Alpha, pero lo que sorprende a Stiles no es eso, sino que lo ha hecho delante de mini Stiles, y este no parece para nada sorprendido, es más, sonríe a Talia antes de irse corriendo para jugar con Cora. 

¿Es que acaso Stiles conocía el secreto de lo sobrenatural cuando era pequeño? ¿Y qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Por qué siente que hay algo que se le escapa?

Hay mucho más de lo que Stiles sabe, y es increíble que solo se haya enterado después de haber viajado al pasado por error. Pero otra cosa que le molesta, es el hecho de que Peter y Derek lo vieron de niño, sabían que era él, entonces ¿por qué fingían que no lo conocían cuando Derek volvió a Beacon Hills o Peter despertó del coma?

—Stiles, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Claudia al verlo, y Stiles niega con la cabeza antes de salir al porche y sentarse en las escaleras, abraza sus piernas y mira el bosque intentando relajarse y que no le dé un ataque de pánico. —Stiles, ¿qué pasa?

—No sé si puedes darme las respuestas que quiero, no sé que me has estado escondiendo, pero necesito saber. —Dice Stiles sin mirar a su madre.

—En casa. —Dice Claudia, y por la cara que pone, es evidente que se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa. —Ahora necesito que hables con Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la brevedad de este capítulo :v

Stiles sube las escaleras de la mansión Hale sin poder evitar compararla con la nueva y reconstruida, viendo cómo en esta hay vida y personalidad, y no huele a pintura o cemento. Debe ser abrumador para los lobos. La chispa no debe preguntar o buscar el cuarto de Derek, porque es el mismo que tiene en su actualidad, por lo que llama a la puerta y cuando oye un “adelante” demasiado enfurruñado, Stiles suspira y entra en el cuarto del adolescente Derek, sorprendiéndose al ver numerosas figuras de acción de DC cómics o Marvel. ¡Incluso tiene de las Tortugas Ninja!

—Hola Derek, soy Stiles. —Dice Stiles sentándose en la cama junto al joven lobo sin ser invitado, y observa cómo Derek parece destrozado. —Me han contado lo que pasó bajo el Nemetón con Paige. Lo siento mucho, sé lo que duele para un lobo perder a su compañero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunta Derek haciendo brillar sus ojos azul eléctrico antes de avergonzarse por el nuevo color y esconder su mirada de Stiles. —No eres un lobo.

—E-en mi casa, mi Alpha perdió a su compañera de la misma forma que tú. —Dice Stiles recordando cómo Derek le contó a la manada sobre compañeros y cómo él perdió a Paige perdiéndose a sí mismo por el camino. —Me contó lo que duele, lo vacío que te sientes, lo incompleta que queda tu alma…

—Suena como si fueses el compañero de un lobo. —Dice el joven Derek mirando fijamente a Stiles, y en este momento se le viene a la mente que si, que sabe lo que Derek está sintiendo porque es exactamente lo mismo que sintió cuando prendieron fuego a Peter y estuvo varios meses sin él, y cómo luego estuvo tan contento de haber visto que revivió.

—Si, digamos que algo así. —Murmura Stiles con un nudo en la garganta. Es demasiado duro estar en el pasado, saber por todo lo que esta familia va a pasar, y no poder salvarlos, no poder evitar a Derek caer en las garras de Kate, o de evitar que mueran quedamos vivos, o que Peter pase seis años agonizando en un hospital, o que se vuelva loco y mate a Laura. Dios, Stiles podría cambiar tantas cosas, podría salvar tantas vidas. —Pero él no me quiere de esa manera, pero con tal de tenerlo en mi vida soy feliz. —Añade Stiles con ganas de llorar, porque se siente un completo inútil por no poder ayudarlos.

Derek y Stiles se quedan en silencio, cada uno sumido en su propia miseria hasta que la chispa no puede aguantarlo más y sale de la habitación rápidamente, corriendo por las escaleras y saliendo de la casa por la puerta trasera, viendo como su mini yo está jugando con varios niños que no esconden sus rostros beta.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta alguien al lado de Stiles, y este salta del susto y de ver a Peter. El lobo tiene una mirada genuina y preocupada que hace que Stiles quiera desaparecer. No poder ayudarlos es el mayor dolor que pueda sentir. —¿Stiles?

—Bien, e-estoy bien. —Jadea Stiles antes de arrodillarse e intentar evitar el ataque de pánico, y cuando Peter coloca su mano en la espalda de la chispa, ambos jadean y se quedan totalmente quieto.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —Pregunta Peter y se intenta acercar más a Stiles, pero la chispa se aleja, ahora mismo no puede controlar nada y está a punto de desmayarse. —¡Talia! ¡Claudia! —Grita Peter cuando Stiles cae en sus brazos, y en esos momentos el lobo huele el verdadero de la chispa al tenerlo tan cerca, y jadea al sentir que es su compañero, su alma gemela.


	6. Chapter 6

En los segundos entre que Peter llama a Talia y ella llega, Peter parece perder los estribos porque el pequeño cuerpo que está sosteniendo es su compañero, y su lobo está al borde del ataque de pánico.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Pregunta Claudia apartando a Peter y colocando la cabeza de Stiles sobre su regazo, cierra los ojos y murmura unas palabras en galaico, antes de abrir los ojos y suspirar. —Talia, necesito que llames a Deaton, voy a necesitar su ayuda para hacer un hechizo.

—¿Un hechizo de qué? —Pregunta Peter escéptico, pero Claudia lo ignora y hace un gesto para que la ayude y lo llevan al despacho de Talia, que está insonorizado. —Dime qué está pasando con Stiles.

—Necesito que salgas de aquí, Peter. —Dice Claudia ignorando las demandas del lobo, y con ayuda de Talia, logran que Peter salga antes de cerrar la puerta y hacer que la insonorización haga efecto. —Tengo que devolverle a su tiempo, si pasa más tiempo aquí puede enfermarse y morir. 

—¿A su tiempo? —Pregunta Talia cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente al adolescente que descansa en su sofá. —Suena como si hablases de que este niño es del futuro.

—Es del futuro. Es mi pequeño Mieczysław, hizo un hechizo sin querer en su tiempo y acabó aquí, y en su tiempo es el emisario de la manada. —Dice Claudia suspirando. —No puedo contarle todo, pero aun así escondí el hechizo que lo llevaría de vuelta a su tiempo porque quería pasar tiempo con él, al parecer el hechizo para salvar el Nemetón me cobrará factura, sé que estoy muerta en su tiempo, y sólo quería darle unos momentos conmigo.

Antes de que Talia pueda decir algo, la puerta se abre y Deaton entra junto a Peter antes de que Talia lo haga salir pese a la mirada desafiante que recibe. Cuando la puerta se ha cerrado en la cara de Peter, Deaton mira fijamente al adolescente desmayado.

—Es mi hijo, ha viajado en el tiempo y su fuerza vital se está agotando, por lo que tienes que ayudarme con el hechizo y llevarlo a su tiempo. —Dice Claudia a modo de saludo, haciendo que Deaton abra los ojos con sorpresa. 

—Tu hijo es una chispa. —Dice Deaton sorprendido, viendo el parecido entre ambas chispas, pensando en cuanto poder tenga el niño. —Es increíble.

—Cuando sea el momento, me gustaría que le dieras mi libro de hechizos. —Dice Claudia colocando los libros con los que Stiles viajó debajo de sus manos para que las agarre.

—Sabes que el niño es compañero de Peter, ¿no? —Pregunta Deaton colocándose al lado de su amiga, viendo de reojo la sorpresa en el rostro de Talia.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho mi hermano? —Pregunta Talia, y Deaton sonríe levemente divertido. 

—No, Peter nunca confiará en mí. Pero es evidente en su preocupación, ¿cuándo has visto a tu hermano tan preocupado por alguien que no es manada? —Pregunta Deaton de forma casual, pero sacando de su maleta los ingredientes necesarios para el hechizo. —Y si estoy en lo cierto, no sería bueno para el Mieczysław de nuestro tiempo estar demasiado apegado.

—Entonces deberemos separarlos. —Dice Talia observando como preparan el hechizo. —Tal vez debería modificar la memoria de Peter y Stiles. Al menos hasta que el pequeño sea mayor de edad. 

—Deberías modificar la memoria de todos los Hale. —Dice Claudia y luego besa la frente de Stiles con cariño, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con suavidad antes de agarrar las manos de Deaton y comenzar a cantar el hechizo que lleva a su hijo al futuro, y unos minutos después, sobre el sofá ya no hay Stiles, ya no hay adolescente, ya no hay compañero de Peter.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles se despierta en mitad de la biblioteca de la mansión Hale, justo en su sillón favorito que Derek compró para él, con los libros sobre su estómago y los gritos incesantes de la manada golpeando la puerta con fuerza hasta que esta se abre y entran todos rápidamente, buscando el peligro que hizo que escucharan ruidos extraños donde la chispa estaba sola.

Peter es el primero en llegar a Stiles, y coloca sus manos aún con las garras sobre sus mejillas haciendo que pueda mirarlo a los ojos, buscando alguna herida o signo de que ha sido atacado.

—Estoy bien… Yo… ¿Acabo de estar en el pasado? —Dice Stiles, pero suena más a una pregunta, y todos se quedan mirando a la chispa como si esta se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra algo, causándole una conmoción cerebral. —¡Es cierto!

—Creo que deberíamos llevarle al hospital. —Dice Isaac con una ceja enarcada, intentando esconder la preocupación que siente por Stiles.

—¡No me he golpeado la cabeza! ¡He viajado al pasado y puedo demostrarlo! —Exclama Stiles antes de separarse de Peter y apuntar a Derek con un dedo acusador. —Estuve en tu cuarto de adolescente, estaba lleno de figuras de acción, como repleto, tipo tortugas ninja y-

Stiles no puede seguir hablando porque Derek le ha tapado la boca. —Si, vale. Te creo, cierra la boca. Entonces qué, has viajado al pasado y has estado en mi cuarto, ¿pero eso no significa que te conocía?

—Tío, estuve hablando contigo, y con tu madre, y con… Con mi madre. —Dice Stiles de forma desesperada, sin entender por qué no lo recuerdan. —¿Stiles Wayne?

—¿Wayne? —Pregunta Erica rodando los ojos de forma tan exagerada que Stiles piensa brevemente cómo es que no se ha quedado ciega. —¿Cómo Batman?

—Uh, yeah. Ya había un Stiles Stilinski en esa época. —Dice Stiles como si fuese obvio. —Además, os vi en el colegio, tendríamos como ocho años y Jackson se tropezaba con la nada. Estuve en esta casa y hablaba con los Hale. ¡Éramos amigos! ¡Mi madre era la emisaria de esta manada!

—La emisaria de mi hermana se llamaba Claudia Wiśniewski. —Dice Peter sin saber qué decir ante lo que Stiles está hablando. Peter recordaría haber visto a su compañero, a su alma gemela creciendo junto a él. Habría olido su aroma al cumplir los dieciséis. No se habría olvidado de algo tan importante.

—Ese es el nombre de soltera de mi madre. —Dice Stiles mientras mueve los brazos de forma loca. —¡NO OS ESTOY MINTIENDO!

—¿Entonces por qué no recordáis nada? —Pregunta Isaac frunciendo el ceño. —No hay nada que pueda cambiar los recuerdos o borrarlos, ¿no?

Derek y Peter comparten una mirada significativa antes de que Derek diga: —Mi madre podía hacer eso con sus garras. Si… Si nos hizo eso, la forma de recuperarlos es conseguir esas garras.

—Pues vamos a ello, no pienso olvidar haber visto a Stiles crecer a mi lado. —Dice Peter de forma decidida antes de pensar en lo que ha dicho, carraspeando incómodo.

—Espera, ¿nadie va a comentar que nuestro Alpha tiene alma de freak como Stiles? —Pregunta Erica antes de añadir a gritos. —¡ES COMO UN STILES PERO CON ABDOMINALES!


	8. Chapter 8

En el viaje hacia la cúpula de los Hale, Stiles está firmemente pegado a Peter, ambos en el asiento trasero del Camaro. Stiles tiene su mente en todo lo vivido esas horas en el pasado, viviendo con su madre, pasando tiempo con ella, viendo a su mini yo jugando con los Hale como si fuera uno más de la familia. ¿Qué habría pasado para que lo alejaran de ellos? ¿Por qué lo habrían alejado de la familia Hale?

—¿Estás bien, Batman? —Pregunta Erica girándose en el asiento del copiloto para mirar fijamente a Stiles, quien suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Solo pensaba en qué habría pasado si no me hubieran quitado esos recuerdos, podría haber crecido junto a los Hale, habría sido increíble.

—También habrías muerto en el fuego. —Dice Derek con la voz tomada. —Habrías muerto por mi culpa, como los demás en mi familia, porque fue por mi culpa.

—Eso no es cierto. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, y es un error por mi parte, pero nunca te he culpado del incendio, nunca te he culpado por algo que no es tu culpa. Para mí, la única culpable es Kate Argent, y sabes que no miento, porque cuando estaba tomando buscando mi venganza, nunca fui a por ti, solo fui a por los cazadores que formaron parte del incendio.

Derek hace un ruido sordo en su garganta y asiente rígidamente antes de centrarse en la carretera y no decir nada más. Pero se le nota mucho menos tenso mientras conduce, y Stiles sonríe antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Derek y apretar suavemente en señal de cariño, luego se vuelve hacia los brazos de Peter y suspira mientras se apoya en el pecho del lobo.

—Lo que quiero recordar es crecer a vuestro alrededor, jugar con Cora, molestar a Derek, hacer travesuras con Laura. —Dice Stiles en el silencio del coche. —Quiero saber qué pasó y cómo volví a mi tiempo. Mi madre y yo buscamos el hechizo que me traería de vuelta, pero no encontramos nada.

—O tal vez sí, pero tu madre no quería decírtelo. —Dice Isaac, y Stiles le lanza una mirada sucia que hace que Isaac se encoja de hombros y mire por la ventana para no decir nada más de nuevo.

Al llegar al instituto, van hacia la entrada de la bóveda, y tras abrirla, Derek les hace pasar para luego cerrar la puerta y bajar las escaleras. Al entrar, todos abren los ojos con sorpresa al ver todas las cosas que hay ahí. Un montón de libros, de jarros llenos de cosas, cajas fuertes, muebles antiguos… Y en el centro de la habitación, un bote de madre con el triskele.

Derek agarra el bote de madera y lo abre, mirando dentro para ver las garras de Talia Hale descansando ahí. Con un suspiro, mueve el bote para que las garras se queden en posición, y luego lo mueve hacia Peter, quien mete la mano y jadea al sentir las garras incrustándose en sus dedos, luego cierra los ojos y ruge. 

—Empieza conmigo primero. —Dice Derek, y se sienta en uno de los muebles antiguos mientras es rodeado por su manada, con Stiles delante suyo mientras Peter incrusta las garras en su nuca haciendo que ambos gruñan.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Pregunta Jackson mirando las garras incrustadas en la nuca de su Alpha.

—Ahora esperamos. —Responde Stiles y se sienta en el suelo frente a Derek, siendo copiado por los demás.


	9. Chapter 9

Los lobos y la chispa están sentados por la cúpula, mirando como tío y sobrino aún están en los recuerdos robados. Llevan casi dos horas en la misma posición, y todos están cansados de esperar. 

—¿Qué crees que estarán viendo? —Pregunta Isaac curioso, y todos se quedan en silencio, pues nadie puede saber lo que estarán viendo. Stiles se encoge de hombros y mira fijamente a Peter, pensando en lo que será recordar haber crecido con él. 

Stiles se apoya en el hombro de Jackson con cuidado, pero el lobo no hace nada por apartarlo, y ambos se quedan en un silencio cómodo mientras los otros tres lobos curiosean los objetos de la bóveda. Antes de que alguien pueda volver a preguntar, Peter y Derek jadean, abren los ojos y se quedan mirando fijamente a Stiles antes de apresurarse y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Jugaba contigo, evitaba que te comieras el barro. —Dice Derek con una sonrisa amplia poco común en el rostro del Alpha. Stiles acepta el abrazo de Derek mientras mira a Peter sonreír levemente. —Estuviste en casa, te vi así cómo eres ahora, viajaste al pasado, hablamos mientras al mismo tiempo estabas jugando con Cora en el patio.

—Te vimos crecer y no podíamos ni recordarlo. —Dice Peter y luego aleja a un Derek reacio a dejar de abrazar a quien considera su hermano pequeño y la poca familia que le queda. —Sé el momento en el que descubrí que éramos compañeros. Te desmayaste en mis brazos y luego usaron un hechizo para mandarte al futuro.

—¿Entonces qué demonios ha pasado? —Exige saber Erica. —Así no puedo shipear tranquila. Necesito que me digáis qué demonios habéis visto.

—Solo hemos visto todos los recuerdos vividos junto a Stiles, lo vimos crecer con nosotros, lo alcé en brazos, le di de comer, evité que se metiera en líos. —Dice Derek sin más, pero parece afectado. —Era uno más de la familia, era como mi hermanito, se lo llevaron lejos y ni si quiera te recordaba.

—¿Pero por qué Talia quiso alejarme de vosotros? —Pregunta Stiles con la voz tomada por la sensación de desasosiego, pero al ver cómo Derek observa a Peter, Stiles espera a que el lobo hable.

—Te alejaron de nosotros porque descubrí que eras mi compañero y que eras del futuro. Lo descubrí todo, y pensaron que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti para no entorpecer tu vida conmigo sabiendo que éramos almas gemelas.

—Quiero recordar. —Dice Stiles antes de lanzarse a abrazar rápidamente a Peter.

El lobo mayor suspira mientras se muestra reacio a soltar a la chispa, pero luego lo ayuda a quedarse cómodamente tumbado, y antes de arrepentirse, besa suavemente los labios de Stiles, y luego entierra las garras de Stiles, esperando que vea lo que vea no quiera alejarse de él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resubido por cambios y añadidos.

Stiles jadea cuando se da cuenta de que está mirando un bebé con sus mismos ojos balbuceando en una cuna. Al parecer, ha vuelto a esos recuerdos robados y casi borrados por parte de Talia. Puede ver perfectamente que es su cuarto, pero decorado para un bebé porqué está viendo su primer recuerdo. Además, ve a un niño de seis años dándole la mano a uno de quince, ambos mirando al bebé Stiles balbuceando en su cuna.

—¿Por qué no hace nada más, tío Peter? —Pregunta el niño, y Stiles abre los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a Derek, quien es sumamente adorable y sumamente pequeño, pero con las orejas demasiado grandes para su cabecita. —Quiero jugar con él.

—Es demasiado pequeño, podrás jugar con él cuando se haga más mayor. —Dice un adolescente Peter que es increíblemente guapo. Stiles acaba de descubrir que la vida es injusta, porque Peter siempre ha parecido un maldito modelo.

Derek y Peter observan un poco más al bebé, y luego Peter suelta la manita pegajosa y manchada de chocolate de Derek y alza a Stiles con cuidado antes de arrodillarse en el suelo para que Derek pueda ver mejor al bebé.

—Es muy raro. —Dice Derek tocando la nariz respingona de Stiles, pero cuando el bebé se ríe, la sonrisa del niño de seis años es amplia y dulce. —He hecho que se ría, tío Peter soy su favorito.

Stiles ve a Peter besar la frente del bebé y escondiendo su sonrisa en el cabello de Stiles. La chispa parece confundida, y no sabe porqué esta imagen le hace querer llorar. Ve la imagen de Derek y Peter antes del fuego, lo dulces y dedicados que eran con él.

Con un tirón, Stiles se mueve a otro recuerdo, en este, parece tener unos tres años y va caminando por la calle de la mano con un Derek de nueve años que parece orgulloso de sí mismo. Ambos llevan mochilas, aunque la de Stiles parece estar llena de juguetes mientras que la de Derek está llena de libros.

—¿Der, podemos tomar helado ahora? —Pregunta Stiles con la voz aguda, y su yo mayor no puede evitar reírse al ver que no puede pronunciar la letra erre. Derek con sus nueve años, infla su pecho de forma orgullosa por encargarse él solo de llevar a Stiles hacia la parada como su mamá le ha dicho, evitando que su hermanito de otra madre suelte su mano.

—No podemos. Es la primera vez que me dejan recogerte a mí solo de la guardería y quiero demostrar a mamá y papá que puedo cuidar de ti. —Dice Derek llegando a la parada donde su madre le dijo que tenía que ir, y abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Peter apoyado en el coche.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente y sale corriendo hacia Peter, abrazándolo con fuerza y alzando sus bracitos para que el lobo lo cargue en sus brazos. Derek llega a su paso y besa la mejilla de Peter antes de entrar en el coche para esperar el abrazo de varios minutos de Stiles y Peter que siempre suelen darse.

—Hola Peter. —Dice Stiles con una amplia sonrisa, feliz de ver al lobo de nuevo después de que este se fuera a la universidad hace apenas unos meses. Besa la mejilla que apenas tiene barba antes de apoyar su cabecita sobre el hombro del lobo. —Te he echado de menos.

—Y yo a ti, cachorro. —Murmura Peter sonriendo al pequeño niño. —Ah, y hola a ti también, querido sobrino.

Y al instante, con otro tirón, Stiles ve otro recuerdo, uno bastante sorprendente, uno que le hace abrir los ojos por la sorpresa porque este si lo recuerda desde su perspectiva, pero este recuerdo está visto desde su mini yo. Es el recuerdo de cuando viajó al pasado desde la perspectiva de su mini yo. Puede verse a si mismo con su edad actual totalmente desmayado en los brazos de un Peter que parece estar en shock, luego observa como su madre aparece y susurra un hechizo antes de que Peter lo lleve hacia el interior, momentos después, Peter sale y se sienta en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y sus hombros temblando.

Stiles se ve a si mismo caminando hacia Peter y sentándose en el suelo con él apoyando su mejilla sobre sus rodillas sucias y mirando preocupado al lobo. Peter levanta la cabeza y ve a al niño mirándolo, y entonces cae en la cuenta.

—No puede ser. —Murmura Peter y Stiles frunce el ceño. —Eres mi compañero.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta el pequeño Stiles confundido, y Peter abre la boca para responder, pero Talía aparece por detrás y clava sus garras en sus nucas mientras solloza y susurra disculpas mudas.

Stiles abre los ojos de golpea y jadea al ver que vuelve a estar en la bóveda, viendo a Derek y a Peter con otros ojos, recordando todos los momentos vividos con ellos antes de apresurarse y abrazar a Derek.

—Ahora me acuerdo de todo, Der. —Dice Stiles divertido mientras se limpia las lágrimas y mira cómo los ojos de Derek brillan igual de emocionados que cuando lo hizo reír cuando era un bebé. Stiles se vuelve a limpiar las lágrimas y besa la mejilla de Derek antes de darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente a Peter, que parece estoico, pero su mirada es intensa y llena de sentimiento, como si desease decirle todo lo que siente, pero sin decir nada por la manada.

Peter se acerca a Stiles y coloca su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chispa, acercándole a su cuerpo antes de besarlo suavemente. —Estamos hecho el uno para el otro desde el momento en el que naciste. Eres mío, soy tuyo, y no pienso permitir que nadie más vuelva a alejarme de ti, nunca volveré a olvidarte.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente y se pone de puntillas, dándole un casto beso a Peter, pero luego parece encenderse algo dentro de él, porque vuelve a dejar otro beso sobre los labios de Peter, y otro, y otro, hasta que no puede evitar saltar y enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de Peter, besándolo con desespero, y jadeando al sentir las manos del lobo agarrando su trasero con fuerza.

Derek pone una mueca de asco y se tapa los ojos sin poder ver a su hermanito besar de esa forma a su tío antes de fruncir el ceño y agarrar a Stiles, alejándolo de Peter antes de colocarse la chispa sobre su hombro y alejarse a paso rápido de su tío.

—¡Si quieres su flor, primero riega el maldito jardín! —Exclama Derek, y todos quieren reírse de su Alpha, pero con una mirada fulminante, todos se quedan en silencio y siguen a Derek mientras huelen la molestia de Peter.

—Bien, pero en cuanto lo consiga, haré que mi dulce compañero grite tanto que estés donde estés tengas que escuchar cómo le doy lo suyo. —Dice Peter de forma baja, haciendo que Derek acelere sus pasos para alejar a un Stiles confundido.


	11. Chapter 11

Han pasado varios días desde que Derek, Peter y Stiles han recuperado sus recuerdos, y todo en la manada y en la mansión Hale ha cambiado. Todos están mucho más unidos y se sienten más como una manada que antes, tal vez tiene que ver por como la actitud del Alpha ha dejado de ser tan huraña y cerrada, o con que Peter ya no es tan escalofriante.  
Stiles sigue igual, la única diferencia es que sigue esperando a que Peter lo invite a una cita o a algo. Desde que se besaron de esa forma en la bóveda, el lobo se ha alejado del emisario, dejándolo confundido. Se ha apartado solo de Stiles, pues la chispa lo ve reírse y bromear con Derek, hablando siempre animadamente.

—Tal vez no sabe cómo pedirte salir. —Dice Derek mientras se come sus palomitas. Stiles y el lobo están en la cama de este último haciendo un maratón de Star Wars, pero la chispa tiene su mente en Peter, que ha salido a correr por el bosque hace horas.

—¿No sabe cómo pedirme salir? Si en la bóveda estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor ahí mismo. Si no es por ti, yo ya no sería virgen. —Dice Stiles, ganándose un gruñido de asco de Derek. Stiles se encoge de hombros y sigue comiéndose su regaliz. —Yo creo que se arrepiente de haberme besado.

—Definitivamente a veces eres un poco ajeno. —Murmura Derek con la boca llena. Stiles se ríe y al mismo tiempo se sigue sorprendiendo cuando ve a Derek haciendo cosas como estas. A veces a la chispa se le olvida que Derek sólo tiene veintidós años y que sigue siendo joven, solo tuvo que madurar mucho más rápido por culpa de Kate Argent.

Derek se tensa en la cama, y mira fijamente la puerta de su cuarto, Stiles espera a que el Alpha diga algo, pero se sorprende al verlo levantarse, ponerse las botas y bajar a la planta baja. Stiles lo sigue de cerca hasta que llegan a la puerta de entrada, donde Scott está esperando.

Stiles mira a su antiguo mejor amigo desde detrás de Derek, pues este no se ha movido ni un centímetro mientras gruñe en dirección a Scott. El beta intenta no verse amenazador para el otro lobo, pero mira fijamente a Stiles, viéndose arrepentido.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunta Scott sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, y con un suspiro Stiles asiente y pasa a un reticente Derek antes de sentarse en el banco del porche junto a Scott. Ambos miran fijamente el bosque que rodea el bosque sin decir nada. —Quería pedirte perdón. No sabía que Gerard te secuestraría o te golpearía.

—¿Por qué no me contaste nada? Podríamos haber hecho un plan juntos. —Dice Stiles, y Scott se ve mucho más abochornado.

—No quería meterte en más problemas, bro. Tu padre casi pierde el trabajo por mi secreto, no quería que te sintieras atado a este loco mundo. —Dice Scott y sin aguantarlo más, abraza a Stiles y se queda así, pegado junto a la chispa. —Perdóname, por favor.

—Te perdono. —Dice Stiles abrazando con más fuerza a Scott, ambos quedándose así durante unos momentos antes de que Stiles se aleje del abrazo para mirar a Scott. —¿Sabes que me ha pasado? No te lo vas a creer, Scotty.

Scott se queda mirando a su mejor amigo con la boca abierta mientras este le relata su viaje al pasado, y todo sobre los recuerdos omitidos por Thalía. Luego se quedan hablando hasta que Scott mira fijamente un punto del bosque.

—¿Por qué todos actuáis como perros viendo un fantasma? —Pregunta Stiles rodando los ojos, Scott parece perdido, y luego se muestra incómodo, se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia su moto sin decir nada. —¿Scott?

—No quiero morir. —Susurra Scott, y el ceño de Stiles se frunce más, y está mucho más confundido que antes. Inclina la cabeza y espera a que el lobo hable. —Peter está ahí escondido y me acaba de amenazar para que me aleje de ti.

Stiles abre los ojos y luego mira el punto que Scott le señala, ve a Peter salir corriendo y la chispa sale corriendo detrás de él. —¡Si me pierdo en el bosque será malditamente tu culpa!

El sentido de protección de Peter le hace dejar de correr y espera a que un jadeante Stiles aparezca frente a él, agarrándose el flato y recuperando el aliento por haber corrido unos simples metros.

—Me has estado esquivando. ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Stiles, y Peter mira a otro lado ante la insistente mirada de la chispa. —Peter. 

—Te mereces algo mejor. —Dice Peter por fin, suspira y mira a Stiles con un sentimiento puro brillando en sus ojos, pero junto a la determinación de hacer lo correcto. 

—Cómo ahora digas que eres mayor que yo, te juro que te corto las pelotas y las cuelgo del maldito árbol más alto de este bosque. —Dice Stiles cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de cabreo, pero Peter se ríe de la cara que pone la chispa y se acerca hasta acabar pecho contra pecho, mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de Stiles. 

—¿Sabes en lo que te metes saliendo conmigo? —Pregunta Peter, y Stiles suspira exasperado antes de asentir y ponerse de puntillas, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo.

—Creepywolf, nací para estar contigo. A lo largo de los años has sido mi maldita persona favorita en el mundo. —Dice Stiles besando suavemente los labios de Peter. —Supe en qué me metía cuando a los diez años compraste un hámster idéntico a Hamtaro porque lo asustaste con uno de tus gruñidos y se escapó. Eres un buen hombre, pero con instintos asesinos.

Peter sonríe burlonamente antes de besar a Stiles como debe, y lo empuja contra un árbol, metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de la chispa. —Esta noche, después de nuestra cita irás a la cama conmigo.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter está sentado en la sala de estar, vestido con su mejor camiseta de cuello de pico, pantalones de vestir y zapatos lustrados, parece tranquilo, pero por dentro está bastante nervioso, puesto que está a punto de tener su primera cita con Stiles.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Dice Derek a su lado, leyendo un libro tranquilamente pese a los nervios de su tío, ignorándolo lo mejor que puede aunque realmente esté deseando ver cómo acaba todo, al igual que el resto de los betas que están esperando en los demás sofás de la sala. —Si no ha salido ya corriendo entonces no tienes que preocuparte.

—Eso lo ha tranquilizado, buen trabajo Alpha. —Dice Erica con una sonrisa divertida, comiéndose las palomitas que ha hecho solo para observar cómo comenzará la cita entre Peter y Stiles. Antes de que Peter suelte un comentario sarcástico, Stiles baja las escaleras corriendo, cayendo de rodillas antes de pisar el suelo del vestíbulo, se levanta rápidamente y da saltitos en la puerta, esperando a que Peter vaya junto a él.

—¿Nos vamos ya, cariño? —Pregunta Peter, pero Stiles entrecierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza antes de apuntar hacia la puerta, Peter adivina lo que la chispa quiere y resopla. —No pienso hacer eso.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo, sino no es una cita real. —Replica Stiles con una sonrisa divertida, observando como Peter suspira, sale de la casa y cuando la puerta se cierra, toca el timbre como si fuera a buscarlo. Antes de que Stiles abra la puerta, Derek se apresura y abre la puerta a su tío, mirándolo de arriba abajo totalmente divertido.

—Oh, tú debes de ser Piper. —Dice Derek con la burla brillando en sus ojos. —Creo que has venido a buscar a mi hermanito.

—Oh, dios. —Murmura Peter rodando los ojos antes de fijar su mirada en Stiles. —¿Nos vamos ya, cachorro?

—Si, vámonos ya Piper, no quiero que mi hermano mayor me ponga hora de regresar. —Dice Stiles intentando no reírse de Peter, quien vuelve a rodar los ojos y guía a la chispa hacia su coche, pero para sorpresa de Stiles, no le abre la puerta, sino que van hacia el maletero y saca una cesta de picnic, una manta y unos farolillos antes de comenzar a llevarlo hacia el bosque ya oscuro. —Espero que no nos aparezca ninguna cosa que quiera matarnos porque… ¿Pero qué digo? Voy con la cosa, estoy a salvo.

—No sé yo, no sabes si me va a entrar hambre en mitad del bosque. —Dice Peter, tira de la mano que tiene unida a la chispa y lo pega a su cuerpo, lamiendo su mejilla. —Delicioso.

Stiles se ríe y se limpia la mejilla en la camiseta de Peter, dejando que este lo siga guiando por el oscuro bosque hasta que llegan a un claro que tiene un muelle abandonado con mesas y sillas de piedra también de aspecto abandonado. En una zona hay un parque infantil cubierto de maleza y los barcos del muelle ya están medio hundidos.

—No sé si esto me asusta o me encanta. —Murmura Stiles observando a Peter colocar los farolillos, extender la manta y colocar la comida. Peter se sienta a su lado y comienzan a comer en un cómodo silencio hasta que Stiles abre los ojos con sorpresa. —¡Aquí es donde me enseñaste a nadar cuando era pequeño! ¡Fingiste que te ahogabas para que perdiera el miedo y fuera a por ti!

—Este sitio es importante para mí, aquí veníamos los domingos a la barbacoa semanal. —Dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros. —Aquí te vi hacer un montón de cosas, me sentí tan orgulloso de ti. Aquí supe que querría estar en tu vida para siempre sin importar de qué forma.

Stiles sonríe, y antes de que Peter lo vea venir, se lanza a sus brazos y ruedan por la manta, besándose con pasión. Peter gruñe intentando contener a su lobo y se coloca sobre Stiles como si este fuera una presa. Automáticamente, Stiles rodea la cintura del lobo con sus piernas, pegando sus entrepiernas para crear una deliciosa fricción que los deja jadeando y gimiendo, pero Peter agarra las caderas de la chispa y hace que pare, luego apoya su frente contra la otra y mira fijamente los ojos brillantes de su compañero.

—Si has parado porque ya te has venido en los pantalones nadie te judgaría, yo estaba a punto, la verdad. —Murmura Stiles jadeando por la falta de aire, haciendo resoplar a Peter antes de que este se siente y coloque a la chispa en su regazo, quien aún tiene sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Peter.

—No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea vista por los demás. —Dice Peter mirando hacia una esquina, donde Stiles, tras forzar su vista puede ver a Isaac, Erica y Boyd comiendo palomitas mientras los observan.

—Nunca dejaré de ser virgen. —Dice Stiles suspirando cansado. —Moriré, y en mi lápida pondrá “malditamente virgen por culpa de unos lobos cotillas”, por lo menos Derek nos ha respetado lo suficiente para… He hablado demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?

—Si, estaba vigilándonos hasta que comenzamos a besarnos. —Dice Peter divertido y exasperado. Luego levanta a Stiles en sus brazos y comienza a correr de vuelta a la casa. Stiles se aferra con fuerza a su cuello viendo solo el bosque de forma borrosa hasta que llegan a la mansión Hale y Peter salta directamente a su ventana. —Benditas habitaciones insonorizadas.

FIN


	13. EPÍLOGO

Stiles está comiendo con su padre en el despacho del Sheriff, ambos pasando tiempo juntos desde que ya no viven juntos, pues Stiles se mudó oficialmente a la casa de la manada cuando se terminó de construir. Si su padre no sabe que comparte cuarto con Peter, mucho mejor.

—He hablado con Melissa. —Dice el Sheriff apartando con desagrado todo lo verde de su plato. Stiles suspira y se prepara para otra charla sobre Scott. —Dice que Scott está mal desde que os peleasteis.

—Te refieres a desde que dejó que Gerard Argent me torturase frente a dos de mis cachorros. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, pero le duele un poco no hablar con Scott. —Además, no quiere saber nada de mí, no desde que…

Stiles se calla de golpe y se mete un montón de comida dentro de la boca para no tener que hablar. Su padre enarca una ceja confuso y mira a su hijo con la mirada de Sheriff encendida.

—¿No desde qué? —Pregunta Noah, Stiles se encoge de hombros y se niega a decir nada, pero entonces su padre sale del despacho y va hacia la mesa del oficial Hale.

Stiles gime y mira a Derek desde la puerta del despacho del Sheriff, haciéndole señales exageradas para que no diga nada, pero cuando Derek entrecierra los ojos y sonríe divertido, Stiles gime.

No debería haberse comido los brownies del Alpha.

—¿QUÉ MI HIJO ESTÁ SALIENDO CON QUIÉN? —Grita el Sheriff ante la mirada de todos sus agentes, y Stiles agarra sus cosas y sale corriendo de la comisaría seguido por su padre. —¡QUIEN ATRAPE A MI HIJO TIENE LA TARDE LIBRE!

Al instante, una enorme bola de músculos lo agarra y lo lleva hacia un Sheriff jadeante.

—Y por esto te hago comer sano. —Dice Stiles al ver la baja forma de su padre. —No me quiero imaginar verte pelear contra el crimen, porque sería triste.

El Sheriff mira a su hijo y hace que Derek lo deje encerrado en una celda.

—¿Estás saliendo con Peter Hale? 

—¿Te saltas la dieta?

Ambos Stilinski se están mirando fijamente hasta que Stiles ve a Peter con el tupper del postre que se dejó en casa entrando por la comisaría.

—¡CREEPYWOLF, HUYE DE LA POLICIA! —Exclama Stiles, y Peter tira el tupper en la cara de Derek antes de salir corriendo de la comisaría sin saber por qué.


End file.
